User talk:Drullkus/Archive2
Rulez. I don't need ANYONE to SPAM or VANDALIZE my talk page without my permission. Anyone who does will make Edward shorter and will bring zombies to eat your brains. So, don't. Rulez: No: *Spamming *Vandalizing *Cussing *Wasting my time *Disrespecting me *No more Bakugans that eats stuff up. Like Phos. DarkusAlpha (talk) 01:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Zacten/Spin Master has Crossed a Line!!!/Erimal-20100825195820/DarkusAlpha-20100827050419 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 06:32, August 27, 2010 Hey! Hey, I'm Abce2. I hope you have fun editing the Wikia! Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Go to your User Page, or talk page, and click the blog section at the top. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 04:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! : ) DarkusAlpha (talk) 13:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm new to this Wiki, I need help! I bought a Dharak Colossus,(not bragging) how do I make blog entries? I've got lots of photos of it. Thanks! -DarkusAlpha DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Click Blog homie. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! If you're interested in Dharak Colossus, see it! Those pictures you have ^ are funny! DarkusAlpha (talk) 13:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So. You think the guy in that video is wierd do ya? Huh? 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My sound system is broken. Kinda funny. And I don't have a BOOMix. DarkusAlpha 20:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello. If you don't know me, HISS! Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ''']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...ignore him. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) HISS! Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...and again. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ... DarkusAlpha 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It WORKED! yes. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...nah. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) you don't even know what i was doing. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And you don't know what i am thinking. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well ... this puts me in an awkward position. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, Twin Star, Thanks for the help, but I fell for that on purpose. DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing that! Seriously. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I made that 'NO SPAMMING' sign. DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh ... well ... (Fades into the shadows) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh (burst of light) WHAT WAS THAT? Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 21:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...ignore him. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 21:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Again? (fades) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 21:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (whisper) i don't want to burst in again. (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (burst) H., ATTACK! (H. attacks) (fade) Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 22:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Bakumeter) Ready... Exokor Smashtor Riptor DarkusAlpha: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Brawlacus Dharak! (DarkusAlpha's Dharak Colossus) Heh heh heh....... DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't diss Momma Rogue. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No. He hates me, and I hate people who hate me. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 05:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi darkus alpha! so you too use photoshop? i use it and made many pics check them out on this link User:LaserGhost/Pics [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 05:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you want as you're signature. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 13:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You are very much welcome. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 13:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I HIGHLY doubt you can control the dead. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 16:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can in plants vs. zombies.DarkusAlpha (talk) 16:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Holy @^@ DUDE!! You got like 239 edits in 2 days!!!!! That is Amazing!!!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 16:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) YAH!!!!! Most people on get like 40 or 50 edits a day. My record is 118 but Holy Cow man that is amazing!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) write Hi darkus alpha! wanna be friends? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey darkus alpha i am who wrote the last message LasaerGhost [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) i have no bd :'( hope you don't mind! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i live in Egypt so i have neither BD nor GI [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ????? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah you studied Egypt 5000 years ago so i want to invite you to a place where you can create a bakugan and battle with it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I know and the link for the place i told ya about is http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes who is your guardian? mine is lumino Preyas [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reflection Preyas (he is lumino preyas) favourite hobby is biting my ipod (yes i have got one from US) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) So why don't you come to my blog at the random talk wiki? it is here: http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Bakugan%2Bhuman_talk! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My reflection Preyas's nick name [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 18:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) WHERE DID U FIND THAT PIC?!?! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) True. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Brb watching it. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) i will insert the vids gimme some time thank you you did a very good job you deserve some rest [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 17:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Till that time it is my turn [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) (huff huff) no (huff huff) episodes already (huff huff) containes them [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) (huff huff) A.... (passes out) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks it is realy hard to transport from youtube to her and from her to youtube [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) windows [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) But still hard Are you still on? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 19:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Click edit to veiw. --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 23:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Phosphos speaks... Ignore the title. We'll keep Phosphos under control from now on, as best as we can. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 01:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the info about Dimensions! See you there! TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We were this entire time. Airzel [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Of ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| Haos.]] 00:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I will email you his emaail, give me ur email. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i emailed it to you, and you need to be an admin. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) dharak collosus what does dharak collosus look like on bd Huh? What do you mean by that?! Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 01:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll be your friend. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 01:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) A stupid question, really, but we get along okay on here, so sure. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Chrome is really fast! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. Except when a website is really slow, Like gmail on Wednesdays. *snicker* It was a joke, but gmail is really slow at least once per week. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::My laptop is hooked up to the internet that all computers in my house use. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HI DA!! wanna go to random talk wiki? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 11:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) OK!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tsutarja is cool! I really hope his Japanese name sticks during the English translation, just like I hope Zorua and Zoroark's names stay. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 19:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen the supposed evolutions for the starters? Go here. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) .......... No, i do not have Dharak Colossus yet. I don't have enough money, and the nearest TRU is an hour and a half away. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 14:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) BD Tourney Please state your name and team on my blog. BAKUGAN FOREVER!!! YEP THAT IS...... YEP THAT IS AWESOME! Birds of a feather flock together 15:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Journey ok man Fusion Arceus|Scraper, ][[User Talk: Fusion Arceus||'Avior, ']][[User blog: Fusion Arceus| and Lumagrowl were here. table dude nice table! where did you get it table dude nice table! where did you get it? BAKUGAN FOREVER!!! Lumagrowl, phones are not for eating!! Brawling Since I never know when I am going to be on Dimensions, I just look for people I know while wandering around between brawls. I rarely turn down a brawl request (only if it is because of time or something like that) so I just keep a list of people who have asked to brawl beside me. We try to hook up with each other between brawls. Just wanted to let you know why I don't set up specific brawls. Not that I don't like you - More that I would hate to disappoint! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 23:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just doing my job... You are right. It WAS getting out of hand. VERY out of hand...Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a work-in-progress. I've almost got it fully working. Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, that's a good one... Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure, what server and place? Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll be right there. Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RAZOID IS CRAZY AWESOME!!!! Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the gauntlet store. I'll wait for you there. Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have to go. I'll brawl you another time though. Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 02:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for crashing the RT Wikia. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) After your excessive 100 line spamming, I couldn't get on. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think Inferno the hunter... but he has zero edits. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC)